Sacrifice et réconciliation
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Afin d'éviter une mort certaine au jeune chinois, déjà blessé, Horo prend la décision d'effectuer une épreuve familiale à sa place. Et ce à ses risques et périls... YAOI : Horo x Ren ( - Attention ! - Ceci est une fanfiction qui date, et le résumé aussi. Mais faites avec amour malgré tout !)
1. Sacrifice

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fanfiction, comme celle que j'ai posté il y a quelques temps sur K. Cette histoire date même de pas mal de temps. Je l'avais posté sur , sous le pseudo de Nekotanuki (). Elles sont plusieurs dans ce cas-là. Et j'ai décidé de toutes les déplacer ici, sur .

Je n'ose même pas les relire... Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps. Néanmoins, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1 : Sacrifice**_

Ce marché, il l'avait accepté sans même se soucier des conséquences... Mais il le devait, pour Ren. Bien sûr, celui-ci lui en voudrait certainement à son réveil... D'une part car il ne l'avait pas consulter avant de prendre sa décision et, d'autre part, car les rôles n'auraient pas dû être inversés. En effet, cette épreuve ne devait que concerner la famille Tao et elle seule. Néanmoins il s'y était opposé de toutes ses forces. Comment aurait-il pu laisser son ami endurer une souffrance supplémentaire dans cet état? Il venait à peine de se stabiliser! Alors il s'était écrié, faute d'arguments plus convaincants :

_- "Prenez-moi à sa place!"_

Sa phrase avait semblé avoir l'effet escompté. Cependant, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme que ses désormais futurs bourreaux avaient décidés d'épargner le jeune chinois. Plus que d'être blessé dans sa fierté, ce dernier souffrirai énormément de voir cet inconscient à la frontière de la mort. Ainsi, le marché avait été conclu.

_- "Désolé, Ren..."_ murmura t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

_Quand tu te réveilleras, il sera sans doute trop tard..._ pensa-t-il amèrement. Au fond de lui, Horo savait qu'il ne reviendrait probablement jamais de ce sacrifice. Ses propres blessures, aussi insignifiantes pouvaient-elles paraître à côté de celles de son ami, ne pencheraient pas en sa faveur. En y allant, il risquait sa vie. Mais au fond, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Il allait sauver Ren.

_- "Entrez s'il vous plait."_

L'ainou fixa l'entrée de son calvaire située à seulement quelques mètres, l'air sombre. Il songea une dernière fois à la vision de Ren, blessé et inconscient, et entra.

_~ Plus tard ~_

Finalement, ce fut une bonne dose de luminosité qui aida le jeune chinois à sortir de sa léthargie et à ouvrir péniblement ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Son premier réflexe fut de se redresser avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Un soupir de déception lui échappa en constatant qu'Horo Horo ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Pourtant son esprit était là, lui...

_"Maître! Vous êtes réveillé!"_

L'exclamation de joie de son propre fantôme, désormais rassuré, le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

_- "Bason!" _

Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans son mouvement, ses blessures le rappelant cruellement à l'ordre.

_- "Maître! Vous ne devriez pas..."_

_- "C'est bon! Je vais bien"_, affirma t-il avant de continuer. _"Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Où est l'autre imbécile?"_

Bien que connaissant les réponses demandées par son maître, le fantôme hésita longuement avant de les lui donner.

_- "Depuis plusieurs jours et... Il... Il a insisté pour passer l'épreuve à votre place..."_

_- "QUOI?!"_

Le jeune chinois accusa le coup avec difficulté, le teint blême. Cet idiot... Une pareille erreur pouvait lui être fatale! Pourquoi... Pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans une affaire qui ne le concernait pas?!

Ignorant les conseils répétés de Bason, il se leva sans un mot et s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait là où devait logiquement se trouver cet imbécile. Une fois arrivé à destination, complétement essoufflé, il se stoppa net en voyant le sinistre spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait l'ainou, le corps recouvert de blessures et de sang. Et un rapide coup d'œil à la flaque rougeâtre située en dessous de ce dernier lui confirma qu'il en avait perdu une quantité importante. Un autre point avait néanmoins attiré douloureusement son attention : de lourdes chaînes maintenaient les poignets et les chevilles de son ami, de sorte à le maintenir immobile, les bras presque entièrement tendus derrière son dos.

Il continua son avancée, remarquant, à chaque nouveau pas, une marque supplémentaire de souffrance sur le torse dénudé de son précieux shaman des glaces. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'une seule chose : qu'il soit en vie. Un puissant sentiment de soulagement l'envahit en constatant que c'était bel et bien le cas. La respiration d'Horo était faible et saccadée, mais présente.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé à temps pour l'empêcher de subir une telle horreur...?


	2. Réveil

_**Chapitre 2 : Réveil...?**_

Assis dos au mur, le jeune chinois attendait. Il veillait depuis plus de deux semaines un certain abruti qui avait voulu agir à sa manière et ce pour le sauver. Cet acte irréfléchi aurait pu lui coûter la vie mais il connaissait suffisamment bien l'ainou pour savoir que cela avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il soupira pour la énième fois, gardant son regard fixé sur la silhouette allongée sur ce maudit lit. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cette attente interminable, le fait de devoir rester dans l'inaction la plus totale, de le voir aux limites de la mort au lieu de le voir souriant de toutes ses dents... Et surtout, de savoir que, si cela était arrivé, cela était de sa seule et unique faute. Il avait envie d'envoyer valser le moindre objet de la pièce, dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs malmenés. Sauf que cela ne ne mènerait à rien, il le savait.

_- "Ren...?"_

_- "Enfin réveillé, espèce d'abruti?"_

L'ainou esquissa un sourire. Ren n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi aimable... Mais il avait bien vite conclu, au vu des cernes bien visibles sous ses yeux dorés, qu'il avait dû lutter contre le sommeil afin de rester éveillé à son chevet le plus longtemps possible.

_- "Espèce de crétin... Tu aurais pu mourir!"_ lui reprocha aussitôt le jeune Tao en lui lançant un regard noir.

_- "Mais je ne suis pas mort. Par contre, si je n'avais pas pris ta place, tu le serais à cette heure-ci" _répondit-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_- "Ce n'est pas une raison!" _

_- "Bien sûr que si! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es debout alors que tu es blessé?"_

_- "Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne te chercher et s'occuper de toi, sombre abruti!"_

_- "Tu n'avais qu'a me laisser où j'étais au lieu de te lever!"_

_- "Et tu serais toujours là bas en train de crever, je te signale! Si tu avais pu tenir le coup jusque là!"_

_- "Et alors?!"_s'exclama t-il en se redressant brusquement. Une grimace de douleur apparut aussitôt sur son visage, ses blessures étant loin d'avoir disparu.

Le chinois s'écarta rapidement du mur auquel il était adossé pour le forcer à se rallonger. Il se maudit mentalement en songeant qu'une bataille verbale n'était pas prête d'arranger les choses, surtout avec plusieurs côtés de cassées...

_- "T'es vraiment un idiot..."_

Il fallait vraiment être inconscient pour tenter de se lever dans un état pareil... Il n'en avait pas eu assez comme ça, ce con?! Il avait failli y passer bon sang!

_- "Fais pas cette tête là. Je suis vivant, c'est le principal non? Et arrête de culpabiliser, j'avais pris ma décision de moi-même. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais forcé."_

Ren manqua de lui rétorquer que, la prochaine fois, il ferait mieux de s'abstenir. A la place, il se contenta de lui frapper le crâne de son poing afin de lui faire comprendre le message.

_- "Aie! T'as pas honte de frapper un blessé?!"_

_- "Absolument aucune..."_

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'ainou passe d'une fausse mine boudeuse à un fou rire qui gagna même l'impassible Tao, qui se contenta plutôt de sourire d'un air amusé que de s'esclaffer joyeusement comme le faisait le shaman des glaces. L'ambiance se détendit ainsi au fil du temps et, étonnamment, ce fut Horo qui repris un ton sérieux le premier.

_- "Ren? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai tenu à subir cette épreuve à ta place?"_

Le concerné planta son regard dans le sien, légèrement intrigué. Où voulait-il en venir?

_- "Pour m'éviter une mort certaine?" _répondit-il simplement. La réponse était pourtant évidente...

_- "Il y a de ça..." _

Cette fois, le chinois le dévisagea complétement.

_- "Comment ça?"_

_- "En fait... Je mettais promis de te l'avouer si je parvenais à sortir vivant de cet enfer..."_

Horo voulait lui avouer... quelque chose? Cela devait être grave pour qu'il paraisse aussi hésitant et peu sûr de lui.

_- "Je t'écoute."_

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel le jeune homme semblait chercher ses mots. Patient, Ren résistait à l'envie de lui tirer les vers du nez.

_- "Je t'aime."_


	3. Contrecoup

_**Chapitre 3 : Contrecoup**_

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le jeune chinois balança violemment le réveil qui avait eu la fatale erreur de sonner à une heure aussi matinale, soit à exactement 05h00 du matin. Encore une blague de ce maudit Hao... Dès que son jumeau n'était pas dans les parages pour l'occuper de manière "approfondie/personnelle/intime" (rayez la mention inutile), celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement toutes les personnes à portée de main. Hormis Yoh et Anna. Le premier car il s'agissait désormais de son amant et la seconde car il n'était tout simplement pas suicidaire.

En somme, il venait de se faire réveiller pour le bon plaisir d'un pyromane amateur de lego. Et, visiblement, il était le seul à profiter de ce "traitement de faveur"... Il laissa un profond soupir s'échapper ses lèvres fines et se décida à se réinstaller confortablement contre le corps chaud de l'ainou. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand la sonnerie de ce maudit engin avait retentit dans la chambre. Il ne s'en étonnait plus, après toutes ses nuits passées ensemble, où il avait pu constater, à de nombreux reprises, à quel point le sommeil de son partenaire pouvait être lourd. Le verre d'eau froide en pleine figure restait actuellement le meilleur moyen pour le réveiller dans la seconde. Il pouvait remercier Pirika pour ses précieuses informations...

Néanmoins, il y avait un avantage majeur à cet état de fait : Il pouvait lui caresser les cheveux à loisir sans crainte de le réveiller et, donc, de rougir de honte d'être pris sur le fait d'un geste si tendre en plein milieu de la nuit. Bien sûr, cela valait seulement les nuits où ils _dormaient_... Et oui, un lit ne sert pas uniquement à cet usage.

Il ferma les yeux, songeant à cette journée où tout avait commencé... Dans un sens, il pouvait remercier sa famille pour lui avoir donner, sans le vouloir, un bonheur incomparable. La révélation d'Horo l'avait mis face à ses propres sentiments. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, par crainte d'une telle relation et avait fini par accepter qu'il ne pourrait se contenter d'une simple amitié avec l'ainou. Et hormis ses douleurs à un endroit dont je ne citerais pas le nom après ses longs ébats avec son amant, il ne regrettait rien.

Tada ! Voilà, mon dieu, je l'ai fait. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu malgré tout... A la prochaine !


End file.
